1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a train position detection system that detects the position of a train in a particular section in which the train exists.
2. Description of the Related Art
Position detection means based on the number of axle revolutions detected by an electric tachometer, which is used in the automatic train control system (ATC: see Non Patent Document 1), may suffer errors in train position detection due to slipping or idling of a wheel. Such position detection means preferably has a measure to correct the detection error. For example, in train position detection based on the axle speed determined from the wheel revolution, in order that the train position can be accurately detected based on the speed output of an acceleration detection device when a wheel runs idle, there has been proposed a train position detection device comprising: an information processing device having a position/speed calculation section, an idling/slipping detection section and an acceleration correction section; a number-of-axle-revolutions detection device; a speed conversion processing device; absolute position correction means; and an acceleration detection device, in which, based on a speed output from the speed conversion processing device, an acceleration output from the acceleration correction section and an idling/slipping determination output from the idling/slipping detection section, the train position is determined from the acceleration output when an idling/slipping occurs, the train position is determined from the speed output when no idling/slipping occurs, and the train position is corrected using an absolute position when the absolute position is input from the absolute position correction means for receiving information of the transponder installed on the ground railway track (see Patent Document 1, for example).
Such a technique requires a transponder capable of transmitting a telegram indicating the absolute position to be installed on the railway track and cannot be applied to a system having no transponder, such as the ATS-S system. That is, in order to apply the technique, a transponder has to be additionally installed.
[Patent Document]1
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2000-121658
[Non Patent Document]1
“Introduction to Signal Technology for Railway Engineers, ATS/ATC (revised edition)”, Railway Electrical Engineering Association of Japan, 2001